Prom Date
by BlueEyedAngel89
Summary: It's senior year and everyone's looking forward to prom, except Stiles, who seems to be the only one in the school with no prom date. To avoid the look of pity by his friend's faces Stiles "might" have fibbed a little when he tells them who he's taking to prom. Now to convince a certain Sourwolf to do just that. Sterek. Fluff and eventual smut in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

So, I'd like to say that this fic is my very first published work on here and it's of course my first Sterek story, *fangirl squeal*! I've always wanted to share my stories but have always been abashed to so for being criticized on it. I have noticed though that the Teen Wolf fandom are a little more open minded and kinder when it comes to Sterek fics, so thank you guys in advance. Now, onto the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters, just using them for my own joy and entertainment and hopefully for yours as well. ;)

Warning: Some language and suggestive remarks in the first couple chapters, smut in later chapters. I'll try to put a warning in each chapter if this changes.

This fic doesn't follow the show's current season or any in particular, no one's dead (yet?), and it occurs during their senior year. The relationship with the OTP starts out slow, so bear with me here. But there will be fluff, smut, and lemony goodness to come. So no immature innocent eyes or minds please! Enjoy.

Prom Date - Chapter One

\- Beacon Hills High -

"Hey! Check this out guys!" Scott pointed over towards a wall that was over by the senior lockers, not too far from their locker numbers, and it seemed like the wall had some sort of sparkly-glimmering-shine that flickered and got both Kira's and Stiles' attention as well. Once the trio got closer to the wall, they realized it was the school's event board all sparkled out with lettering. The event board itself looked simple, with a solid black background and regular brown framing, but what had caught their attention was the big gold letters that were in a Broadway style font, giving it an alluring Great Gatsby look.

Stiles didn't have to read the words on the poster board to know what it was or even said. This was something he had hoped to avoid this year, but that week came by a lot sooner than he anticipated.

"I can't believe prom is only a week away," Scott beamed, pulling Kira close to his side and planting one on her cheek with enthusiasm.

"It's going to be next Friday already?" Kira exclaimed, giving Scott a peck back.

Yeeeep. There it was. Good old prom.

Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes and gag at the two's bubbly attitude toward the upcoming event. It was the thing that Stiles wanted to avoid at all costs. Which should have been ridiculous because, come on, really? It was only prom. Except it wasn't. Every senior was looking forward to that night, bringing that special someone with them to the dance as a last hoorah for the end of their senior year, having some spiked punch, going out for dinner and all that shit. And unfortunately for Stiles, this meant nothing to him for that same reason. There was no date or special person lined up for him; that's kind of the reason why couples looked forward to prom here, again, except for Stiles.

Oh, and the other thing he was dreading? When everyone else was paired up for events like these and looked over at Stiles to ask him personal questions like; who are you going with? What's their name? We could totally double date! …blah blah blah. That was probably what made things more miserable for him, having to go through the embarrassment and disappointment of not having someone in his life to go do these things with the others and having to be a third, fifth, or seventh wheel.

How could he not have a date to prom already? I mean, he was far from being vain and prideful, but he had grown up considerably since freshmen year. His hair had grown out and was a little longer now where you could run your fingers through it, his body still slender but over the years of chasing and fighting supernatural beings he had started to tone up and get definition in his physique, and let's not forget his amazing sense of humor. Am I right? Or am I right? Regardless of his looks and sense of humor, out of everyone in the school, it seemed like his luck was non-existent when it came to finding someone who was into him and actually getting into a relationship with them.

"I'm so excited to go! This will be my first high school dance," Kira confessed, her eyes seemed to glow from excitement, her fox side not able to contain itself as well. "What about you, Stiles? Are you looking forward to the prom as well?" she gave him a warm genuine smile in his direction.

"Hm? Oh yeah, totally. I can't wait", Stiles gave a pathetic fist pump in effort to show some sort of enthusiasm and school spirit. 'Whoohoo, another year and another opportunity to be a third wheel…' he thought.

Luckily his weak attempt of gusto had gone unnoticed by the others as they were caught up in animated chatter with their plans and what they'd be wearing. "Did you hear what the theme is this year?" Kira nearly gushed, trying to contain herself but unwilling to wait for the boys' responses," It's going to be the Roaring Twenties!" she squealed the last words.

"What no way? That's freaking awesome!" Scott beamed.

"And the best part," Kira, stopped to look around first before continuing, making sure no one else was listening in on their conversation," I think my mom has a dress from back then that I could borrow too", she rushed her words, making sure her mother's secret as a 900 year old kitsune would go unnoticed and stay a secret. As if anybody in their right mind outside of their group would ever guess that sort of thing.

"Oh man, that means I have to dress the part too then, huh", Scott frowned, knowing that his wardrobe options at home were slim to none when it came to classy attire for these things.

"I'm sure you can find something at the mall here in town. Stiles could even go with you so both you boys can find something together for the dance", Kira suggested. "By the way, Stiles", looking over at him with curiosity, "did you have anyone in mind that you would want to take to the dance?" her question was sincere with no underlying cattiness to it.

'Shiiiiiit', he thought, did he need to go through this so soon? He'd hoped they'd stay distracted long enough till the bell rang so he could disappear before the questioning started. He wasn't even expecting her to suggest shopping with Scott for the wardrobe ensemble. And now she had to ask that dreaded question. Right here, right now… and in front of his best friend.

"I-uuhh…" he couldn't help but look down at the ground while racking through his ADD brain for some sort of excuse or idea to get out of this stupid question," Well-", he started but couldn't find the words to say anything.

'Fuck what do I even say? Sorry you guys, I'm going solo to this party, like I ALWAYS do. But don't worry; I'll hover around you guys while you're busy sucking face by the punch bowl. And then what? Get that pity look from them like I do every time I'm the odd man in the group (no pun intended) during these outings?'

When he looked up towards them, he couldn't help but see the questioning look on both Kira and Scott's faces, feeling their awkwardness and sympathy for his delayed replied. He started listing names in his head to figure out who would be a good excuse to use as a date to take to prom. He couldn't ask Lydia because she had Jackson. Erica and Boyd were pretty much joined at the hip. Allison and Isaac were becoming an item now so that was out of the question. And as for guys, the only gay guy he really knew at school was Danny and he already had a date. 'Fuck my life!' he cursed at himself for being in this predicament. So what poor soul was he going to use as an excuse to take as a prom date?

Kira, noticing Stiles' disheartened expression and his further lack of response, began to regret her question now. "Stiles, I didn't mean to put you on the spot—".

"No! I-I have a date!" he added quickly, his mind now going a mile a minute from all the tension that was in the air right now.

"You do?" Scott's question came out as a surprise.

"Yeah actually," Stiles trying to sound confident in his answer.

"Really?" Scott a little shocked for a second by this news, but realizing his best friend had a date to prom made him feel immediately delighted for this," That's great, bro! What's her name? I can't wait to meet them. Is she cute? Of course she would be," he grinned, giving a suggestive wink to his buddy. This only lasted a second before it was gone when met with an elbow to the ribs by Kira, warning Scott to behave but also being playful with his reaction as well.

"Well, uh, that's the thing… It's… Derek actually," Stiles laughed nervously, fiddling with his fingers to keep his hands busy when he explained the detail of who the prom date was.

"De-Derek? Derek HALE?" Scott gawked, losing control of the muscle in his lower jaw and letting his mouth hang open.

"Heh.. Y-yeah. I asked him out not too long ago", Stiles trying to play it off and now scratching the back of his head. It was a nervous tick he'd get whenever he was stressed out about getting caught in some lie that he was trying to cover up, usually from his dad, when it came to hiding things. Like this current situation. 'Oh my god. What did I just say? Did I just say Derek? WHY DID I SAY DEREK?! Of all people to say, aaaahh!' He was now screaming internally at himself and trying to control the blush that was now spreading from his neck to his cheeks.

It was Scott's turn to stutter, "I-I had no idea that you and Derek were close like that. And I didn't even know that Derek liked going to dances. Especially a prom one." He couldn't keep the stunned look off his face, the hamster wheel in his brain spinning out of control while processing this news.

"Yeah well, you know Derek. He's full of surprises!" Stiles was trying to show his best fake enthusiastic attitude while he laughed nervously, covering the trembling words that would surely tumble out if he didn't get a hold of himself soon.

Scott didn't seem convinced by this.

"I think that's great!" Kira exclaimed, a genuine smile that reached her eyes as she went in to hug Stiles for being brave and sharing this information with them, having somebody joining him to prom with the rest of them was absolutely wonderful.

"Uh, thanks, Kira," a little taken back by her response but reciprocating the hug, guilt flooding through him for what was now going to be the biggest white lie he's ever said to his friends.

And just as things seemed to be at their worst with timings, Lydia Martin had strolled right up to them, curiosity getting the best of her when she noticed the commotion from across the hall by her friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lydia looking inquisitive while chewing on a piece of gum before blowing a perfect pink bubble out, then letting it pop.

"Heeey, Lydia" Stiles hurried; panic setting in again and now feeling the flight mode come on. 'You have got to be fucking kidding me!'

"Hey Lydia," Kira chirped. "Are you ready for the dance next week?"

"Oh is it next week already?" She didn't bother looking up when she asked, inspecting her manicured nails," it completely slipped my mind. I haven't even gone shopping, oh well. I'll just tell Jackson to take me" she stated, not giving off any worry about the week's event.

"Great! I guess everyone in our group has someone they're going to prom with," Kira announced, not resisting to look over at Stiles in particular with glee.

"Is that so?" Lydia inquired, now agog by this news.

'No, no, no! Don't you dare say it! For the love of all things supernatural and wolfish, don't say it!' Stiles was yelling internally, in hopes that Kira would somehow have gained the ability to read minds right now and hear out his pleads.

There was no such luck.

"Yeah!" Kira replied," Scott and I, You and Jackson of course, Stiles and Derek, Allison and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, waaaait a minute here," Lydia stopped her, "did I just hear you correctly?" Disbelief laced in her voice.

"Ya know what, I gotta go to next period right now. I'll see you guys later," Stiles turned and was about to take a step to the opposite direction of them until Lydia grabbed a hold of his hoodie, keeping him in place.

"Now just wait one minute," she tugged down, "the bell hasn't rang yet and you've got some explaining to do here, mister," she ordered.

"I don't know what you mean," Stiles tried to avoid eye contact with the banshee as much as possible, keeping his back toward her while squirming to get away. The woman could crack the Royal Guard of England into breaking their silence and getting them to talk about case sensitive information with just one look.

"Since when have you and Derek been a thing," she gestured with her free hand, making the question sound more like an accusation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles countered, still not looking at her.

"Don't play dumb with me, Stilinski. You and Derek have been at each other's throats for a long time, and I don't mean the kind that gives hickeys either," she retorted back, still holding onto his sweater. "And besides" she continued, "you and Derek? Ha! Please… That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of. With those eyes and muscles and the sexual experience he has, the guy is at least a 10 and you're more like…" looking Stiles up and down as if measuring his worth on a scale with her gaze, "like a 6… 6.5 on a good day," she stated, sounding satisfied by her calculations.

Stiles stiffened a little at her demeaning explanation as to why it was impossible for him and Derek to be going together to prom, hurt setting in deep in his bones. He sighed and turned around to face Lydia now, looking and feeling exasperated for being interrogated right now, in the middle of the school hallway of all places. "Is that so hard to believe?" He asked, the emotional pain apparent on his face for her to see.

"Well honestly, you haven't been with anyone all high school and now you're going to prom with Derek? What's the catch here?" Lydia pried, oblivious to his emotions.

He couldn't believe that his friend, his old girl crush of so many years, had disbelieved his story from the get go, without a second thought, and was even backing it with ridiculous notions. Even if his story was a lie, to actually have someone think you aren't worthy to have someone else in your life… this was a new low for Stiles.

"Lydia, why would you even say that," Kira stepped in, knowing this was not going to end well.

"No, it's okay," Stiles held his hand up before continuing. "I don't understand why you'd think I wouldn't be going with Derek," Stiles pointed a finger at Lydia, challenging her.

"He just doesn't seem like your type that's all—"

"My type?" Stiles didn't let her finish, anger replacing his sadness from earlier. "You wouldn't know my type if it hit you the face. I know I'm a spastic geek who can't stop running his mouth or saying outrageous things. Hell, I know I'm not smooth when it comes to picking up people either or trying to act normal like other people try doing here at school, but nobody's perfect. And Derek is a great guy. Sure, he's rough on the edges, he has an attitude, but he has a past that we can't even imagine living with or having. And he always takes care of his pack. And as for me, I'm glad to be going with him," Stiles said as a matter fact.

Lydia, flabbergasted by his upfront defense, started losing her grip on his sweater. Stiles took this chance to turn back around and walk towards where his next class would be, leaving the three of them behind while they still looked awe struck by his open honesty.

It was finally Stiles' luck when the lunch bell rang, signaling everyone in the school and cafeteria to finish their lunch and head to their own designated classes while he was already at the classroom door, no suspicions would be raised by his earliness.

Now that it was said done after making such a claim to his friends, the next step was to call the Sourwolf himself and find a way to convince him to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! My writing muse has been at my shoulder this weekend and keeping me inspired on this story, along with your guys' reviews, thank you all for reviewing/ following/and faving! It's definitely been an inspiration and motivator! On that note, here are my warnings and rambles for chpt 2 :-P

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters, although I do fantasize about it and what I'd want to do with them, teehee!

Warning: Some language and (brief) suggestion. No spiciness yet, sorry.

Chapter 2 – Making the Call

\- After School -

The moment he looked down at his phone, seeing those five little letters displayed on the screen, it had made every muscle and bone in Stiles' body freeze over like an iceberg. His thumb was hovering over the phone icon next to their name, ready to press down and have it dial the number for him, but his thumb was just as paralyzed as the rest of him.

At this point, he didn't know what was worse; that he lied to his friends about taking someone to prom, that someone being Derek, or now having to confront Derek about this unexpected invitation to prom that he put upon himself to go to. Either way he was screwed. If he went and told his friends the truth now, not only would they take pity on him like they normally did but they'd realize just how pathetic he was for lying about it in the first place. And Derek, well, he was probably going to rip his throat out.

'Maybe getting murdered by a werewolf wasn't such a bad idea,' he thought,' it sounds like a hell of a lot better than the alternative.' The alternative being that he'd look like a pathetic idiot to the others and have to live with that feeling for the rest of his life.

Shaking the thought from his mind he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pressing down to dial, bringing the phone to his ear and not bothering to look to see if the number went through, hearing the dial tone sound. He didn't realize he had held his breath in until the call went to voicemail, letting out a shaky breath when he heard Derek's voice in the greeting.

 _"Hey you reached Derek Hale's cell, sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks. BEEEEP!"_

'Whoa, I've never heard Derek's voicemail before, he kinda sounds hot. How long has it been since I've seen him anyway?' trying to recall the last pack meeting at Derek's, 'normally he'd answer his phone whenever we need him for anything. Maybe that's why I've never heard his voicemail before. So what's keeping him? Or what if it's something bad? What if he's in trouble? Oh gawd, or worse, what if he's ignoring my call because the others have ratted me out already?! Fuck! I'm supposed to be leaving a message!'

Feeling flustered he opened his eyes to compose himself to his present surroundings while trying to muster up something to say, unfortunately his words came out like a stutter. "H-hey, D-Derek! H-How's it going there, buddy? Soooo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, well, I mean tell you as of recently, since it didn't really occur till today, at school. B-But since you didn't answer here, I guess I'll call you back another time? Before next Friday. Not that anything great is happening on that particular day or has any importance or anything! Just to give you a heads up. Ok, I'm hanging up now….k… Pleasedon'teatme, kthanksbye!" He stumbled the last seven words in one big breath before hitting end on the call.

Breaking a sweat, the call had left him rattled and panicked now that he'd taken the first step to confronting Derek about the humiliating situation he'd buried himself in.

'You idiot!' He thought, dread flooding his mind at the idea that Derek was going to listen to his voicemail, say what the fuck, call his lame ass to get a further explanation, then Stiles would have to confess his lie to him about taking him to prom, and then probably be beaten to a pulp and left in some ditch for the animals to take care of him. Yep, there was no winning here. Just a constant humiliation. Fuuuuuck.

Putting his phone away, he opened the door to his jeep and jumped in, getting ready to head home. He hoped this weekend would be somewhat painless and less agonizing while he waited patiently for Derek's call back. That's if Derek decided to call him back.

\- Elsewhere -

The sound of high pressured water being sprayed and trickling against a solid figure could be heard within the dark vast studio building, where thick clouds of steam escaped the confines of an open bathroom door. The warm bathroom air had been waft with the scent of clean body wash as the figure lathered themselves in suds before rinsing off the froth. A knob was being turned and squeaked while shutting off the hot spray of water, causing the sound of rain drops from the shower head to be silenced, some drops escaping. Derek grabbed the white towel that hung loosely on the hook by the shower, water trailing off his olive skin as he pulled the towel into the enclosed space with him and started drying off thoroughly.

He wrapped the damp towel around his waistline, which began to slip a little and hung dangerously low against his hips. Stepping out of the shower stall, he grabbed a second towel to rub through his dark hair and walked out into the hallway towards the kitchen area. The air outside of the bathroom felt crisped and cool compared to the heavy humid one he'd just left, waking up Derek's senses and making him feel refreshed, giving him enough energy to want to cook dinner and do some light reading before bed. The man could easily be a night owl if he had to, but if he could get some shut eye earlier he'd have the chance to wake up before the crack of dawn the next day and get an hour or two of intense cardio and strength training.

Slinging the second towel across his shoulders while still draped in the other one, he leaned against the kitchen island to grab his phone from the counter, where it was charging, checking to see if any missed calls or messages were received while in the shower. Normally his phone would be on in case there was any emergency from his pack and if they needed to get a hold of him ASAP. It had grown awfully quiet here in Beacon Hills and his instinct told him that being disconnected from the outside world for fifteen minutes from his day wouldn't hurt.

He waited for his phone to turn on and load onto the main screen so he could swipe and access his messages, already noticing a red phone at the top of the screen with Stiles' name, indicating a missed call.

'Stiles. Such a weird name... for a weird guy', he added, smirking as if recalling some of Stiles ridiculous antics and the things that came out of that mouth of his. Next to the red phone icon he noticed the voicemail icon had also appeared, indicating that the call was missed not too long ago and around the time he had jumped in the shower. Pressing the voicemail icon and putting the phone on speaker, he allowed the message to play while opening the fridge to find a quick dinner to heat up.

 _You have one new message at 3:37 PM. To hear new messages, please press 1, to listen to old messages pres- BOOP! New Message at 3:37 PM._

 _'...'_

Derek moved his head out of the fridge to look at his phone to make sure it was playing the message. Noticing the message was still going, he started to think Stiles had just butt dialed him on accident, he was about to hit end on the voicemail until-

 _"... H-hey, D-Derek! H-How's it going there, buddy? Soooo, there's something I've been meaning to tell you, well, I mean tell you as of recently, since it didn't really occur till today, at school. B-But since you didn't answer here, I guess I'll call you back another time? Before next Friday. Not that anything great is happening on that particular day or has any importance or anything! Just to give you a heads up. Ok, I'm hanging up now….k… Pleasedon'teatme, kthanksbye!"_

 _To hear this message again, please press—BOOP!_

"What the…" his words falling short while looking down at his phone after pressing end on the voicemail, a little puzzled by the message he'd just heard. 'What the hell is this guy up to?' He wasn't sure what to make of it. He was first worried about the nervousness that was laced in Stiles' voice in the beginning of the message, but when he was talking about something on a Friday and the last quick sentence he ended with... well... Derek's curiosity was getting the best of him about what the hell Stiles was talking about. He knew the guy was weird and sometimes a dork, he just didn't know how far that personality trait could go.

 _Pleasedonteatme, kthanksbye!_

Repeating those words in his head, Derek couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous notion that must be going through Stiles' mind on what exactly Derek would do to him. Sure he made threats and gave the young man a hard time, which became a habit between them, but to act on those threats and cause the guy any actual harm was definitely out of the question. Besides, the honey eyed guy was starting to grow on him, oddly enough. Now regarding Stiles' last words there, when you define 'eat me'… Derek's mind strolling into the gutter there, unintentionally, ideas and mischief creeping into his thoughts.

WHAM!

Before he could dwell on that thought further he heard, or more felt, his front door getting shoved open with such powerful force, the chairs in his kitchen started to vibrate from the sudden impact.

"DEREK!"

Not worried about the intruder who just came in, Derek threw his head back in annoyance and closed his eyes, not wanting to know or deal with the unexpected company that barged into his home with such outrage; knowing it was probably something they were overreacting about.

"DEREK, I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE. WE NEED TO FUCKING TALK. NOW!"

'These young wolves have no respect these days,' Derek thought, feeling peeved by the intruding werewolf. "What is it, SCOTT," he barked back, opening his eyes to look over at the young Alpha who was now standing in his kitchen.

Scott's stance seemed to be on the offense as he glared at Derek with distaste, his breath coming out ragged like he'd just ran five miles just to get here. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Stiles," he demanded, his glare deepening.

"Me and Stiles?" Derek's puzzled look came back, not sure if he had heard him right or not.

"Yeah, I had to find out from Stiles today. I understand why he'd keep it on the down low but you; I thought you and I shared a trust like a true pack does," Scott snapped, his words bitter from deception.

"What the hell are you even talking—" he couldn't finish his sentence as Scott cut in abruptly.

"Don't even try to lie to me right now because I'm already pissed that you've been hiding this," Scott started. "This whole time I'm thinking Stiles is going to prom all by himself next Friday so I've been trying to find a date for him, I was planning on setting him up with this one girl that Kira knows but then I find out that you and him are going?!"

Aaah, and now the puzzle pieces were coming together, Derek understanding Stiles' voicemail a lot more now. Ballsy mother fucker.

"And after all of this, this, secret about you two!" It seemed like Scott's rage was dwindling and becoming more exasperated as he tried to find the right words to justify his case." How long has this been going on for? Are you two really ashamed to share this with the pack?" His voice lowering as if the words themselves seemed like a sad statement rather than a question, waiting patiently for Derek's reply.

"Well," Derek was kind of lost for words here because, seriously, what the hell had just happened? First, he had no clue what Stiles was up to, had no clue that he himself was a part something that was apparently a big deal to his pack, and now he had to explain himself to his fellow alpha here what the current situation was and defend himself on it.

With Derek not continuing his sentence and still looking stunned, which seemed incredibly unnatural for the normally brooding glaring wolf to Scott's own knowledge, Scott decided to take a stand on behalf of his best friend.

"Listen, I don't care if he's into you, in fact, if it makes _him_ happy then _I'm_ happy. But because this is you we're talking about, I'm not letting you take advantage of him and use him as a chew toy just so he can be tossed aside. Stiles is _the_ most incredible friend and the strongest human being I have ever known. He has always been there for us, through thick and thin. Even if he had to put his life on the line for any of us, he'd do it without a second thought. And I'd risk mine for him, I'd take a silver bullet laced with wolf's bane for him. So I swear to god that if I find out that you've hurt him in any way, physically, emotionally, or mentally, I will make you wish you had never even known him." Scott's last threat seemed to actually hit something within Derek, sinking in deep by hearing Scott's devoted friendship with such fervor that it left no doubt about everything he had said about the young man being true.

He knew he was going to be shocked later on for what he was about to say to Scott, but in all honesty, Derek would have no regrets admitting it. "I promise, with the moon and sun as my witness, I will treat and respect Stiles as if he were my own flesh and blood, because I know full heartedly that I don't deserve to have someone like him be with me." Derek made it a vow with his hand against his chest, the look in his pale green eyes full of truth and oath that it would have made a group of boy scouts cry. It was Scott's turn to be speechless for a moment.

"K, you better…" Scott responded back, his finger up in warning along with his glare, replacing it with a small smile to let the older wolf know they were on good terms now. As if letting go of his rage and steam had cleared his mind, he was now aware of his immediate surroundings. Scott looking around and then back at Derek, noticing he was only wrapped in a towel and it looked very, _very_ , naked underneath. "Ew! Gross, dude! Put some clothes on!" Disgust in his voice.

"You're the one who barged in here, in _my_ home," Derek chuckled, not bothering to move from his spot.

"What kind of person walks around their house with just a towel? Don't you have any decency?" Scott retorted back.

"Hm, I don't know?" Derek thought playfully, "maybe you can ask that question to Stiles sometime," he smirked, suggestion in his eyes and brow.

Scott couldn't help the squawk that came from his mouth with thought, "again, gross! You've made your point, I'm outta here!" He turned around and left the studio just as fast as he came in.

Once the young wolf was gone, Derek couldn't hold in the laugh that bellowed from him at this whole situation that fell on him, thinking how a fifteen minute shower with his phone off could have caused such a ruckus.

Running his fingers through his still damp hair, he remembered Stiles' message and what Scott had told him about the honey eyed guy not having a prom date before, now choosing Derek as that choice, for whatever reason. He knew Stiles wouldn't have acted so rash without cause and if he thought of Derek first as someone to take to prom, well, who was he to deny the young man's wishes? He was definitely going to have to call the spastic young man back, accept the offer, and maybe… just maybe… lay down some ground rules for this teen to obey.

A/N: Muhahaha! And so it begins *grins*. I hope you guys like the chapter! I love a good cliff hanger and I hope ya'll are at the edge of your seats to see what happens next. Derek seems to have an open mind about the situation while poor Stiles is a nervous wreck… just the way I like him ;-) We'll see where this predicament takes them in the next few chapters. There'll be some spiciness possibly in the next chapter, I'll see how it plays out. Oops! I've said enough already! Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, I've heard your requests for some sexy time and... I may or may not have done just that? ;) This was my first time writing smut so, I hope you enjoy it! Please review to let me know what you think and if you're psyched for Chapter 4 :). Ok, onto the warnings!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or it's characters... just fantasize about what to do to them... with each other... lol

Warning: Language ( cuz Stiles has a dirty mouth...;) ) and some smut! Whoohoo! So please, any young innocent eyes that can't take that kind of stuff, don't read this chapter.

Chapter 3 – The Call

As soon as he walked into his bedroom door, throwing his backpack to the right where a pile of clothes had gathered and a stack of books laid, Stiles went face first into the comforter of his full-size bed, body sprawled out and going slack with the contact. The day's excitement and drama had really drained him and all he wanted to do now was crawl into bed and sleep, for days, maybe even weeks if he could. Maybe he could sleep through prom and just dodge this entire thing, people could do that, right?

If they were in a coma, yes. Stiles wasn't that fortunate though.

"Uuuuuugh." He groaned into the comforter, still feeling stressed out about the call he made to Derek. His stomach had gone in knots since then and it started to make him feel nauseated from worry, convinced that he'd have a stomach ulcer by the end of the weekend. 'I can't believe I used Derek for this, we're not even close and he barely acknowledges my presence. He's going to be pissed,' he thought, wondering what exactly he had been thinking in the moment from earlier.

Lifting only his head from his current position, he looked over towards his phone that had landed right side up, only a foot away from his face. He stared at the device for a good minute (but it felt like ten) to see if the little dot at the top of the screen would blink, indicating he had received some sort of message or missed call during the time he had driven home and when he arrived and walked into his room. That was just wishful thinking though; since his phone's volume had been turned up to the highest setting and he hadn't heard it ring all day.

He didn't want to take the chance in case there really was a message waiting for him, begrudgingly lifting his arm from its spot and grabbing his phone to turn it on, swiping away the Spiderman displayed screen and…. Wait, there was a text! He held his breath in, for what seemed like the hundredth time today, before glancing down at the sender's name…. And blew out a disappointed raspberry at who the sender was; Kira.

He had nothing against her obviously, but she wasn't on his list of priorities right now, even if she means well.

Reluctant to open her message, he figured he had nothing else better to do and pressed the message to see what it had said.

KIRA: Hey Stiles. I'm so sorry about today. Lydia really overstepped her place with you. If it means anything, you and Derek are perfect for each other 3

KIRA: Seriously, you have mine and Scott's support.

Stiles blinked and reread the messages. It was so simple and sweet, he was in disbelief over the texts' words for a moment before confirming that that was what he'd read, and those simple words had kind of cheered him up. 'She thinks we're perfect?' he dwelled on the words further, before texting her back.

STILES: Hey, thanks for your support. I know I'm not the hottest guy in town and just a big geek, which Lydia made it seem like. Just wasn't expecting that from her. It really means a lot to me that you care so much.

He truly meant it too, even if he was lying about the whole 'relationship' thing, knowing that someone was rooting for him at all was really warming.

KIRA: Of course! You're one of my closest friends and I only wish you the utmost happiness that you deserve. And I know Scott would agree with me here too

STILES: You think Scott is ok with it?

He waited….

KIRA: I'm sure it surprised him, but he knows you're smart enough to know who would make you happy and treat you right. And if you think that's Derek, then he'll totally back you up on this.

A little relieved to hear Kira's point of view and have confidence that Scott would also be supportive for him, he felt less tense now, a smile appearing on his face.

STILES: I'm so glad I have you and Scott for friends, thank you again for today.

He sent her a few more texts with happy faces and heart emojis of appreciation, and then texting her with TTYL before turning the phone screen off and laying his head back down. The day's worries slipping away a little and Stiles started feeling much more relaxed and sleepy after the mini conversation.

His eyes started to flutter and feel heavy with drowsiness, his body not fighting it and his mind not resisting the sleep that would come over him any minute now. 'I only wish it was true that Derek would go to prom with me… I wish… he… would…, 'his mind didn't let him finish that last thought before he surrendered to unconsciousness and drifted into La La Land.

 _The normally spacious lit room of the school's gymnasium, where the ceiling was clutter-free and the basketball court filled with athletes, was now covered with balloons, streamers, and filled with the whole senior class; the lighting also dimmed down to darkness where only colorful party lights lit the auditorium for any visual. Music filled the room with a mixture of pop and hip hop that pulsed within the group of teens, the bass vibrating throughout the gym walls from the speakers, bringing that club atmosphere to the high schoolers. The speakers were placed strategically in the corners of the room, and then two bigger ones were placed conveniently next to the school's DJ._

 _Across the room from where the DJ's booth stood, there were tables filled with appetizers, snacks and drinks for the whole class; a big punch bowl was also displayed in the middle of all the goodies. It had been filled with a fruity red color liquid, which must have been Hawaiian Punch flavor, probably with booze that got snuck in, along with a ladle ready to be served._

 _Stiles stood next to the table, dressed in a tux paired with a black bowtie, hair styled up nicely just for the occasion, keeping his hands in the pockets to keep from fidgeting as he started to feel anxious._

 _'Why am I so nervous?' confusion and doubt going through his mind by these feelings he was having. Looking at his surroundings, he spotted Scott and Kira on the other side of the table from him, taking sips from their solo cups while Scott stuffed his face with hors d'oeuvres._

 _He waved in their direction and tried to call out to them, but they didn't seem to notice or hear him over the music, giving up on the third try and continuing to look around the crowd of bodies before him._

 _To his dismay he found Lydia and Jackson next, looking like the most perfect stuck up couple on the whole dance floor. Her corsage matching with the pearly pink sequence of her dress and Jackson's tie matching the color perfectly as well. "Uuugh..", Stiles was getting annoyed just looking at them and their perfectness and turned the other way with distaste._

 _"What's got your face all twisted up?" Someone had whispered into his ear, standing behind him, startling Stiles to the point that he'd nearly jumped out of his own skin from surprise._

 _"AAh! What?!" He yelled, turning to see the face of the person who'd just spoken, and then blinking back when he saw it was Derek, grinning at him wolfishly. "D-Derek? What are you doing here?" Flabbergasted by his presence and his proximity to Stiles as well. He observed Derek's ensemble and saw that he was also look dressed in a tux, looking sharp with his five o'clock shadow and dressed with a black tie just like Stiles. Hot damn did he look good._

 _"You invited me here, remember?" He replied with a mischievous smile, sliding his arms around Stiles to bring him in closer, pressing the younger man completely against him."I'm your plus one, remember?" Winking down at the younger man to prove his point._

 _"Uuuuh, plus ones are actually for weddings, but I totally get what you mean," Stiles squeaked at the unexpected contact and nearly lost control of his leg muscles to keep himself up when he was pressed firmly against Derek's body; heat engulfing him from head to toe. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What is he doing? Oh, god, his body is so hard and warm. Fuck, he really does workout. Or just blessed with good ass werewolf genes. Keep it together, Stiles, his brain becoming mush from the small physical touch and trying to comprehend the situation he was in._

 _"You seem nervous," Derek added huskily, his face so close to Stiles that he could feel the older wolfs' breath ghosting against his cheek. "Or maybe you're just excited to me," his voice dropping low to a rumble that came from his chest, the older man's lips brushing against his ear, then down the length of his neck and sucking on the main pulse that was there._

 _Stiles couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips while throwing his head back to give more access, waves of pleasure coursing through his body, his skin feeling hypersensitive to the touch from all the sucking and kissing Derek's mouth was doing. "Unnh, Derek," he couldn't believe he was giving himself so openly to the werewolf in front of him, but he wasn't complaining either. This was amazing._

 _"Not so nervous after all, hmm?" Derek teased, trailing kisses from Stiles' neck all the way up to his jaw line, nipping it gently before continuing up to those soft pink lips of his, hovering over them just enough to brush the slightest of soft kisses. They were so close to kissing that Stiles began to feel impatient and flustered by the closeness of their lips, wanting to close the distance between them and be devoured by the older man's mouth._

 _'For fuck's sake, please just kiss me,' Stiles begged in his mind, abashed but also unable to control the sexual tension that was building within him. And Derek was barely touching him!_

 _The older man seemed to sense Stiles' urgency and eagerness to be touched further, giving in to the other's desires and brushing his lips against those soft ones, his movements languid in their kiss as he sucked and nipped at their lower lip. At first he was going gentle, wanting the kiss to be sweet and sensual, but the amount of noises coming from the younger man made Derek feel aroused, hungry for more. He deepened the kiss and smashed their lips together with such ferocity, their teeth clanked together from the force, but not enough to disrupt the two's make out session._

 _At this point, Stiles was so into their lip locking that he didn't realize he was grinding against Derek's thigh, creating enough friction to cause a certain body part to harden and lengthen, begging to be noticed and touched as well._

 _"Derek," nearly choking on a moan as he tried to get a grip and stop kissing and rubbing against the male, "I think I need to stop." Stiles had looked down his body, Derek following his gaze as well to see the bulge that was growing incredibly quick in his suit's pants._

 _"Looks like someone needs a little attention," Derek smirked, eyeing the appendage teasingly and cupping all of Stiles in one hand, the heat from his hand almost pushing Stiles over the edge from just that one touch._

 _"Unnh, Derek, I don't think I can hold it in anymore," Stiles' breathing had become shallow while trying to control his raging hormones from erupting in his pants. He had been gripping Derek for support since he no longer had strength in his lower body to hold himself up, knees weak and giving in to the pleasure._

 _"Would you like me to take care that?" The older man purred into his ear, his hand rubbing and stroking the now fully engorged erection what was about to burst within Stiles' pants._

 _"Yes," he moaned, begging, pleading, anything to keep this man to continue his assaulting touches on his cock. Stiles should have been appalled by his behavior since they were in public, in front of the senior class in fact, but the sensations his body were feeling was so fucking euphoric that he could care less if they were on the lawn of a football stadium during Super Bowl half-time._

 _"Tell me how badly you want it," Derek's voice going husky again, "I wanna hear you say my name," he instructed, stopping his hand's movement and waiting for Stiles to comply._

 _"D-Derek," Stiles breathed, barely concentrating on what was commanded of him._

 _"Derek what?" the older man demanded, sultry in his eyes as he briefly squeezed the swollen cock for encouragement, eliciting another moan from the man._

 _"Please Derek!" Stiles was feeling so desperate, he couldn't take it anymore, thrusting into Derek's hand as an attempt to feel that touch completely._

 _"As you wish," Derek huffed, grabbing the front of Stiles' pants and opening the fly down so he could access the now weeping head of his cock, enveloping his hand around the member for those quick strokes to push Stiles over the edge completely._

 _"Yes. Yes. YES," Stiles cried out, he was so fucking close-_

 _Riiiiiiing,… Riiiiiing… Riiiiing!_

 _'What the fuck?' Stiles' mind was so gone, he couldn't even make out the noise he was hearing, trying to locate the source of that stupid sound that was interrupting one fuck-tastic hand job right now._

 _Riiiiiing…Riiiiing!_

 _At this point though, his body was so close to erupting that-_

Stiles eyes immediately went open as he realized that annoying sound was a cell phone, his cell phone, ringing repeatedly. But this realization didn't stop his body from going over the edge of what must have been an erotic dream, blowing his load into his pants and soaking into the comforter underneath him.

What he also didn't realize until the last second was that he grabbed his phone to turn off that ringing, accidentally hitting the green phone icon instead of the red phone, putting the incoming caller on now who would totally be hearing what he was doing. He was just going to have to play it off somehow.

"Uuuunnnh! D-De—yes?!" He half moaned and answered, trying so fucking hard to ride his orgasm out with his mouth muffled into the comforter while not sounding like a wanton whore to the person on the other line. 'Who the fuck is calling me?! They have the worst timing ever,' he was feeling pissed and blissed out at the same time, which made his orgasm feel more intense. Not the greatest combo but, hey, better than what he was feeling earlier today.

"Hey, Stiles. It's Derek. Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Derek voice sounding unsure and concerned, making Stiles feel incredibly self-conscious now.

'Oh Jesus! I can't believe I just had a wet dreaming about Derek and nearly moaned his name out on the phone! Shit. Shit. Shiiiiit!' panic hitting Stiles so fast, he nearly fell off the bed, catching himself before making contact to the flooring. He stood up to get a reign on himself while adjusting his, er, soiled pants now, remembering he needed to answer Derek's question.

"H-hey man. Long time no talk! No no, nothing is going on, I mean, you're not interrupting me! W-what's up?" Quickly asking Derek something before his big mouth would slip anything incriminating. This conversation was soooo not going the way he planned. This was going to fuck him in the long run. (Ha!)

"I'm calling you back regarding the voicemail you left me and… we need to talk," Derek's reply seemed to hit Stiles in the stomach, feeling nauseated with worry again.

'Oh god, he knows,' Stiles last thought, bracing himself for what would be the most embarrassing conversation of his life.

A/N: Cliff hanger! *cackles* Ahahahaha! Gotta love'em! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter And enjoyed the taste of smut for what's to come (no pun intend!). Again, this was my first attempt at writing smut out, hopefully the detail made it pant-worthy. I know I started to get hot over it lol. Poor Stiles, always in a blunder with these things. Does Derek know what he was up to? Will Derek make advances to this new information? Whooooo knows! (Well, me, obviously XD ). Tune in for the next chapter as things will start to spice up.


End file.
